Drive
by CaptainAwesom3
Summary: Raquna Sheldon, 16, meets the one of her dreams. Yet, It's not who you think. [RayXVal] {loosely based on Valkyrie drive only less lewd}
1. Chapter 1

Drive Ch 1

Drives; Masters and Servants.

I live in a world where a small portion of the female population is considered a "Drive".

I am one of those drives.

I'll only be safe in one place.

My kind is banned in almost all other empires.

Hang on a second... I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. My name is Raquna Sheldon.

I'm from a small village to the far north.

And this... Is my story...

... And it all starts the day I met her...

I was stuck in detention for the first time. She was too.

She sat at the back of the class, napping.

Her violet hair in a high ponytail. Her navy blue shorts, torn.

Since she was the only other student in the room, I sat by her...

... She woke up when I did though...

"What're you in for?"

"I-I accidentally pulled the fire alarm..."

She sat up and chuckled at that remark. "Hehe... When was this?"

"Fourth period... It DID get me out of a paleography exam..."

She went back to her original position in her chair. "Nice... If only that was third period... You coulda got me outta P.E... Oh well, what's done is done I guess..."

As time passed, I noticed a few things about her. She had light blue eyes and bandages up her entire left arm. She also had black fingerless gloves.

As if on cue, she smirked. "Like what ya see?"

I quickly turned away. I didn't know at the time, but something about her kept my attention.

"Say, um..."

"...Val..."

"Huh?"

"Name's Val."

"Oh um... Mine's Raquna..."

"Not bad..."

"Um... About your arm... The bandage, has it been there long?"

"'Bout as long as I can remember..."

"Oh my..." *RING*

The bell rang signaling the end of detention. I sat there for a moment while Val left for the door. She stopped half way.

"Say Raquna, come with me for a bit. I wanna show ya something..."

"Well, I'm not doing anything untill I get home, so sure." I grabbed my things and left with Val.

END CHAPTER 1

 **Cap: I saw the trailer for a yuri anime on YouTube by the name of "Valkyrie Drive," and I loved it. Though this wasn't my idea, the characters are. (Though they have similar designs to the girls in the trailer...)  
** **Ken: So... How far will they "go" persay...?  
Cap: Since its bassed on Valkyrie Drive, this'll be the same genre as yuri.  
Light: They gonna kiss?  
Cap: That's what yuri means doesn't it?  
Ken: That would be a yes.  
Cap: This is my first publishing, so please be kind. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drive

Ch 2

Val took me to a hill with an amazing view of the empire.

"Wow..."

"I know, Right? I come up here to "escape" it all when I need to."

She walked over to the tree nearby and grabbed a basket.

There was a small bench nearby. Val sat down and motioned for me to do so too.

When she opened the basket I could see two sandwiches and some condiments.

She grabbed both sandwiches and handed one to me.

I took it happily.

She started before me and ever so often, I'd look over at her.

I kept thinking, Why is she so interesting to me? I should only feel this way about a drive master...

 _Wait... Is she? N-No, she can't be... Can she?_

I blushed at the thought.

When she finished, she leaned back like she did in detention.

"Say, Ray?"

""Ray"? You mean me?"

"Well duh. No one else but you n' me. Plus, I'd be too much a bother to say your full name all the time."

"O-Ok."

"*sigh* You gotta dream?"

 _I do, but... How can I tell her?_

"Mine's to move back home..."

She was now looking off into the sunset.

"Where's home?"

"The Valkyrie empire... Only place in the world where I can truly be free..."

"H-How long have you been away if you don't mind..."

"Hm... 'bout three years..."

"T-That's actually kinda my dream... t-to live in a safe place for all people... Yet... A place like that can't exist... Can it?"

"I know it does..."

"...F-For drives too?"

"Yeh... Even for drives..."

Then we both said "Can you keep a secret?"

I nodded.

Val went first.

In a low voice, she whispered:

"I'm a... Drive Master..."

 _Why wasn't I supprised..._

"I-I'm a... servant..."

I think I've found the one. My master.

"Hey um...You wanna... leave town? Like, tonight?"

"W-With you?"

"Y-Yeah, I've had an escape plan for a while now, but it needs 2 people..."

"And that's where I come in, right?"

She looked at her knees.

"Um... Promise me somethin' Ray."

Her voice turned to desperation.

She looked me in the eye...

"Promise me we'll always be a fighting duo. A pair..."

Woulda said the same thing in all honesty.

"Promise."

She looked away from me and reached into her pocket.

"You gotta phone?"

"Yeah."

"Here's my number."

I added her number to my cell, She added mine.

We both got up.

"I'll talk to you later... Wanna walk home together?"

"S-Sure, but... I live alone..."

"Good... I do too."

-MEANWHILE-

"NUMBER 2!" The empress called from across the room.

A small, red headed girl came charging in at her "master's" call.

"Y-Yes... my lady..." was all she could manage while out of breath.

The dark skinned empress had her back turned to her #2.

"Have you finished your task?"

"I-I have, yes..."

"...good..."

The blonde empress moved to her bed and lied down.

"T-Time for bed, already?"

Her harsh tone changed to a more seductive one her #2 couldn't resist.

"Yes... And you know I can't sleep without my body pillow..."

"Any "outfit" request?"

"Hm... How about... The naughty teddy bear for tonight?"

"As you wish."

She left to change clothes.

"Such a good servant..."

She looked at the younger girl's bum.

"... And a cute one at that..."


	3. Chapter 3

Drive

Ch 3

I got home late last night so I just went to bed.

About an hour later at around midnight, I get woke up by my phone...

...It was Val...

She asked if I could meet her behind the gas station at 1 am. I asked why.

All she said was to come from behind the bank.

12:59

I'm outside the bank but I don't see her out here...

 _Where is she-WOAW_

I get pulled into the bushes by Val.

"You ready," she asked in a low voice.

"For what," I asked in the same tone.

"Escape...Follow me."

She dragged me through the brush to the northern most part of the wall where it had a small hole.

"Crawl... And don't get caught."

Val and I barely crawled through.

We had to swim the moat.

A guard must've seen us because the next thing I know, I'm running from foot soldiers.

It's said that a drive pair has greater speed and stamina when together.

We made it to the outlying forest region...

... And lost them in the trees...

"You ok," I asked out of breath.

"...Other than the fact that the scar on my arm is bleeding again, I'm fine. Right as rain..."

"I-I know a little 1st aid... Basic stuff really..."

That was... true... When you live alone, you kinda have to...

"Let's find cover first..."

I nod in agreement. She looks up at the sky.

"...and fast..."

Clouds are forming...

"Can you still walk," I ask with concern.

"Yeh, I'm good."

Though she looked a bit uneasy, we pressed on.

Soon after we found an abandoned log cabin in a small clearing.

"L-Let's get inside... We've got wounds to treat."

We went inside to find the old building only had one bedroom.

"Thank gods your arm wasn't too badly scraped."

"Y-Yeah... say um... Ray... If we're gonna be a... Drive pair... We should make our first connection s-so we can fight..."

"H-How do we do that again?"

"Lip contact."

"W-We have to-"

"Y-Yeah..."

 _T-This is new..._  
_

 **Captain: Sorry for the long time between updates. I haven't been able to write since I haven't had access to my computer since winter break started. Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews on chapters 1 and 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

Drive

Ch 4

"K-Kiss?!"

I kinda already knew that I'd be "different," but I hadn't realized connection needs a kiss to work...

"D-Don't worry... I-It's my first kiss t-too..."

They say sexual arousal is only part of Drive connection...

Val was laying on the bed. I climbed on top.

I've had a blush on my face this whole time...

Feeling a bit bold I slide my hand under her low cut uniform top.

I leaned in, we made contact.

As soon as we connected, I felt a serge of power move through my body.

The next thing I saw was a violet void...

Then I heard a voice... Her voice...

"H-Hello?! Anybody there?"

"Is that you Ray?!"

"Val?!"

I finally found her with me in the void.

I guess I'm not dreaming... Am I?

"Where the hell are we?"

"I-I think I say this in a Drive anatomy book once... During connection it's said that drives need to find a light source and touch it..."

"I saw one back that way."

She pointed back behind her.

"Let's get moving."

"R-Right..."

Finally, we found it...

It's light enveloped us.

We reached out...


	5. Chapter 5

Drive  
Ch 5

I-I must've blacked out or something because when I woke up, I was in a white room with a door and a small window.

A chair sat in the middle of the room facing a wall with a huge mirror... Feeling a bit woozy I sat down in the chair.

The mirror then somehow rotated to reveal a wall of weapons.

Claws, Hammers, Axes, Swords...

I saw a letter attached to the handle of a katana... Just like mother used...

I picked it up and read it...

It's her handwriting...

"Dearest Raquna, I may be gone by the time you read this so all I can say is that I'm a close relative of yours. Raquna, of every weapon on the wall before you, choose your favorite. - Lo-"

The rest was torn off...

"... choose my favorite..." I muttered to myself.

I folded the paper and put it in my bra since I didn't have pockets.

I looked at the wall of weapons on display for me. I scanned it with my eyes until I came across the katana the letter was on.

It had a long bronze handle with a red ribbon tied just under the flower shaped hand guard. It's blade was much longer. Longer than any straight blade I've ever seen.

Exactly like my mother used...

All I did was touch it and I was suddenly taken to an image of Val in the same situation.

"Pick my fav. huh..."

Her eyes, like mine, scanned the wall. Fast and accurate.

She spotted a huge pair of earthly looking claws.

"Perfect."

As she did, the image faded to black.

When my vision returned I was greeted to Val's glorious side boob in my face. Not that I'm complaining though...

 _Still asleep?_

My stomach made a low growl. I forgot I hadn't eaten since Coridad...

I quietly moved off the bed, being careful not to wake Val. Once I got off, I checked Val's vitals. Still good. She was softly snoring.

I wandered the abandoned shack for any kind of food. Anything really...

In the kitchen, a tree branch with a bird's nest pocked in the broken window. Momma was gone. 3 eggs, not bad...

 _Eggs for breakfast huh... Not a bad idea._

"Anything for food right?"

I cooked the eggs on a fire I built outside. I made sure I put it out before I went back inside.

I lightly touched Val's cheek. "Mm... What smells so good...?"

"Eggs." I held out her plate of eggs. She almost immediately shot up. "Eggs?!" I nod.

I gave her the larger portion and we both started eating.

"W-Why do I have so much more than you?"

"You're injured, remember?" I motion to the bandaged area I replaced on her arm. She looks down with an "Oh yeah..." Look on her face. "M-Makes sense I guess..."

Only a few moments of silence pass until I speak again. "I had the strangest dream last night..."

"What about?"

"I was... In this room with a wall covered in weapons... A-a-and you were there too... Y-You picked some claws-"

She nearly spat her food from her mouth. "I had that same dream! You picked a katana right?"

"Y-Yeah?" I answered slightly startled.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"That wasn't a dream, was it..."

"I-I don't think it was... No..."

"S-So what happened before-"

"All real..." Not that I'm complaining though.

That got me thinking... Wait... Why did Val risk her life to get me past the walls of Coridad?

I'll bet she knew what I was thinking judging from her next response. "I-I like you... Ray... M-Maybe that's why I took a chance on you yesterday..."

I can feel my chest heat up. "I-I... I like you t-too Val..."

"I just... I feel like I can fly when you're around me... And I don't know why..."

My eyes widen at that statement. Oh. My. God, same! I can feel my face flush a deep red. Maybe even deeper than my own eyes...

Her next statement takes me out of my flustered trance. "W-We should get moving soon. W-We'll never reach Valkyrie at this pace..."

"Y-Yeah..."


End file.
